


Get Free (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: Ride into the sun. | a Billy Hargrove character study
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: FanWorks Convention 2019





	Get Free (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the FanWorks 2019 premieres show. I didn't really like Billy but then I thought of this song for the first time in this decade and it worked SO WELL in my head for him. Now I have Billy feelings and I'm mad about it.

**Source:** Stranger Things (Seasons 1-3)  
 **Song:** "Get Free" by The Vines  
 **Download:** [right-click and save.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/sweetestdrain-getfree.m4v)


End file.
